Luna de miel Shamy
by AgusCooper
Summary: Un poco de Sheldon y Amy... temporada 12.


Su cabeza se dejó caer contra la almohada, su cuello demasiado débil para sostenerlo en posición vertical. Sus párpados querían aletear, pero logró mantenerlos abiertos lo suficiente como para asomarse por el fondo, a través de sus pestañas y ver su cabello castaño.

Exhalando profundamente, ella se inclinó y pasó sus dedos a través de él, raspando suavemente su cuero cabelludo con sus uñas mientras su cuerpo se movía en su lugar, sus caderas atrapadas por sus fuertes palmas. Ella gimió en respuesta a la influencia de sus anchos hombros en la parte inferior de sus muslos, presionando sus rodillas más arriba.

-Ah, Sheldon...- Gimió, flexionando sus uñas en su tierna piel una vez más, empujándolo hacia abajo. -Justo ahí, eso está bien.

-Repite lo que dijiste...

-La generación de verdaderos números aleatorios sigue siendo un problema no resuelto de la informática. ¡Ah!

-Suenas tan sensual Amy...- Alago Sheldon abandonando por un minuto su adicción recién descubierta.

Sintió que sus piernas comenzaban a ponerse rígidas y sus ojos parecían estar justo sobre el borde de su montículo y miró fijamente a sus profundidades oceánicas justo cuando el calor y la presión la abrumaban y gritaba su nombre a todo pulmón.

Cuando llegó al clímax, lo último que vio fue a Sheldon dejando de besar su feminidad para subir a la altura de su rostro y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaban besándose.

Sheldon se acostó a su lado, abrazándola.

-Vaya, Sheldon- Comento Amy sorprendida. -¿Como es que "haces eso" tan bien?

-¿Que puedo decir?- Respondió arrogante. -La práctica hace al maestro.

-Y si que hemos practicado desde la luna de miel.

-Ahora practicaremos mucho más- Murmuró en el oído de la neurocientifica, quien, sin poder evitarlo, tembló ante su cálido y mentolado aliento.

Descansaron unos diez minutos, pensó que Sheldon se había dormido. Estaba a punto de levantarse para ir al baño, pero él reforzó más el agarre en su cintura.

-Creí que estabas dormido- Comento mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Ya ves que no...- Se puso encima de ella, besando su clavícula hasta llegar a sus senos.

Amy cerro los ojos ante la sensación calida que le daba la lengua de su reciente esposo a sus pezones. Lo mantenía sujeto suavemente del cabello para que no se moviera de ahí.

Él quizo ponerse entre sus piernas pero fue detenido.

-¿Que pasa?- Pregunto confundido.

-Sheldon, no es que este quejándome pero... ¿No estás cansado? Es decir, lo hicimos dos veces en menos de un dia- Le decía Amy; porsupuesto que le encantaba intimar con el pero si seguían así, mañana no podrán levantarse para regresar a Pasadena y ya eran las dos de la mañana.

-En realidad no estoy cansado.

-Yo tampoco...- Finalmente se dió por vencida y se entrego a él.

Amy se despertó tranquilamente al lado de Sheldon, con el brazo sobre el estómago y la cabeza apoyada en su pecho sutilmente velludo.

Miró detrás de ella para ver que el brazo de Sheldon estaba arqueado alrededor de sus hombros, mientras su otra mano descansaba sobre la suya en su pecho. Sonrió contenta ante el hecho de que, incluso inconscientemente, Sheldon le estaba mostrando un cariño tan dulce.

No podía imaginar un momento más perfecto que este;sus cuerpos desnudos se fundían entre sí mientras el sol brillaba a través de la ventana.

Suspiro feliz y expectante, no sabía que les deparaba el futuro ahora que están casados pero ella sabía que cada día con Sheldon no era el mismo que el anterior.

-Sheldon- Susurró sacudiendolo levemente.

-¿Amy?

-Levantate, tenemos que ir al aeropuerto.

-¡Es cierto, hoy volvemos a casa!- Exclamó emocionado.

Amy sonrió, Sheldon tenía el talento de comportarse como un niño diariamente y como todo un hombre en situaciones íntimas.

-Asi es, los extraño a todos.

Ya en el avión, Amy estaba apoyada en el hombro de Sheldon sabiendo que en cualquier momento se dormiría.

-Oh, no- Dijo el físico de repente.

-¿Que pasa?

-No compramos regalos para los chicos.

-Nos olvidamos.

-No importa, pediré unas camisetas por Amazon...

 **¡Fin!**


End file.
